One Minute Brawl 33:Biolizard VS Godzilla
Welcome to ONE MINUTE BRAWL! This time, we are putting 2 lizards against each other. The Biolizard, the prototype of the ultimate life. and Godzilla, the king of monsters. Which of these 2 bigass lizards will win? LETS FIND OUT! The Fight Location:Central City Time:10:00AM The ark was drifting closer to the planet. The Biolizard landed in the city and began wreaking havoc. But the noise woke up the sleeping Godzilla. Godzilla marched over to the Biolizard and punched him into a building. Then Godzilla picked up a building and threw it at the incoming ark to knock it back a mile or 2. Then the Biolizard hit Godzilla with its tail. The 2 lizards stared each other down and they got into fighting stances. HOLY SHIT! ITS JURASSIC PARK 4! The Biolizard jumped and clawed Godzilla. Godzilla got knocked back several feet and then used its atomic breath to blast the Biolizard into a building. the Biolizard leapt out and bit Godzilla. Godzilla pried the Biolizard off and tossed it through 15 buildings. Then Godzilla charged over and put its foot on the Biolizard's chest. It began charging its radiation breath again. The Biolizard managed to shake Godzilla off and then whacked Godzilla in the face with its tail. Godzilla stumbled backwards and was dizzy. The Biolizard leapt at Godzilla. But Godzilla caught it in mid-air and picked it up. Godzilla roared and threw the Biolizard flying into orbit. KO! WAIT! WAIT A SECOND! The Biolizard has grabbed the ark. It and the ark are both glowing. Its... Its... THE FINAL HAZARD! The Final Hazard is on his way down to the planet. Godzilla saw it and jumped on top of a building to fight it. BIG G VS SPACE LIZARD! WHO WILL WIN? Godzilla punched the Final Hazard back into the atmosphere and Godzilla then grabbed the bottem of the ark and started to swing the Final Hazard. The Final Hazard managed to grab Godzilla and it started to fly into orbit with Godzilla hanging on to it. They fought in orbit while the Final Hazard was trying to crash Godzilla into the planet head first. But Godzilla managed to conduct some electricity(yes, he can do that) which made the Final Hazard let go. Then Godzilla grabbed the Final Hazard and started swinging it round and round. But the Final Hazard caught Godzilla with a laser to the face. Godzilla got pissed and grabbed the Final Hazard by the throat Godzilla punched the Final Hazard in the gut with itd other hand 3 times and then threw the Final Hazard into the air. The Final Hazard shot a triple beam out of its mouth. But Godzilla blasted a gigantic red laser from its mouth that destroyed the 3 beams and turned the Final Hazard to dust. KO X2! Reasoning: Godzilla is bigger than the Biolizard, stronger than the Biolizard, and is even smarter than the Biolizard. The Biolizard held a slight speed advantage. But that was all he held. Godzilla is strong enough to match Thor. In which the Final Hazard was beaten by 2 super hedgehogs. Godzilla fixes UFOs, the Biolizard is an idiot. Godzilla's strength alone would be enough to kill the Final Hazard. Godzilla took a meteor to the face, didn't even flinch. The Biolizard needs a life-support system to live. The sheer diference in strength, intelligence, and durability is siginificant to a major level. The Biolizard gets points for effort. But its plans were stopped again. Gerald is probably rolling in his grave. While Godzilla is destroying another city. Well at least creator and creation are reunited. In death and failure. Knowing how both their plans turned to dust. The Winner Is: GODZILLA! NEXT TIME Next time... We have... 2 kinetics going at it. The inspiration versus the creation... Gaara, the sand demon jinchuriki. VERSUS Johnny, the demonic ash-gaurdian SAND VS ASH!